The mechanisms by which intracellular Ca2+ is managed in uterine smooth muscle (myometrium) will be studied. Much of the study focuses on further elucidation of the properties of the plasma membrane Ca2+ pump of these cells. This pump has been shown to be strongly regulated in heart muscle and may be an important focus of regulation in myometrial contraction. The effects of oxytocin, acetylcholine and isoproterenol on the activity of the Ca2+ pump will be studied, the fundamental properties of the pump will be investigated, and molecular experiments on regulation of the pump will be carried out.